


Flight Delays And How To Pass The Time

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: VIXX
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, PWP, Sharing a Bed, this was supposed to be under 3k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: A cancelled flight leads to an interesting situation.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68
Collections: kbas secret santa 2019





	Flight Delays And How To Pass The Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/gifts).



> With four hours to spare, this is finished. I have not re-read it, so please forgive any typos and I promise to fix them all later.

“Uh, that one’s mine,” Hakyeon says as stepping forward and putting a hand out to rest on top of his suitcase.

“Oh, I’m sorry—Hakyeon?”

Hakyeon blinks back in surprise. “Taekwoon?” he asks, more confused than shocked. “It’s been, what? Ten years?”

“At least,” Taekwoon replies in the same quiet voice that’s popped up in dreams for at least that long.

Once Taekwoon has located his nearly identical luggage, they move to the side so they aren’t blocking other people anymore. Hakyeon uses the opportunity to steal glaces at the other. He’s a little taller, a little leaner, but just as attractive as he had been back in high school. Hakyeon’s heart thumps a little harder when Taekwoon turns to him, lips quirking up in a bit of a smile.

“This isn’t how I thought we would run into one another again,” Hakyeon says as they survey the disgruntled people surrounding them. “I don’t think our flight’s going to happen,” he adds with a wry smile.

“The forecast said the storm was supposed to blow in tomorrow, not tonight,” Taekwoon sighs, deflating a little.

“Got someone waiting for you back home?”

“Just my family,” Taekwoon shrugs. “But my nephew called me bawling last night and I don’t want to make him cry again.”

Just as Hakyeon predicted, a harried looking gate agent picks up the phone and her voice crackles over the intercom, “I’m sorry, but flight 0524 to Seoul has been cancelled. All services are being suspended until the morning due to inclement weather. You will be automatically re-booked on a new flight. We are also unable to offer vouchers for hotel rooms due to the nature of the cancellation. Again, I apologize on behalf of Korean Air.”

“Text your sister and make her break the news,” Hakyeon suggests. “We should probably go try and snag some rooms at the hotel on site before they’re all gone,” he says grabbing Taekwoon’s wrist with one hand and his bag with the other and tugging Taekwoon, who just barely manages to grab his own bag, towards the exit.

The hotel is only two terminals away, but the line is already nearly out the door when they arrive. Hakyeon once again leads Taekwoon to the end of the line and they settle in to wait their turn. 

Taekwoon does as Hakyeon suggested and calls his sister to relate the bad news, while Hakyeon calls his mom to let her know not to expect him either. By the time they finish, there are only three more people ahead of them in line and Hakyeon is feeling weirdly optimistic about the situation.

“I know it sucks we’re stuck here for the night, but I’m kind of glad to have run into you,” he says as they shuffle forward.

“You’re the one who disappeared after graduation,” Taekwoon replies, eyes trained on the tile between them. “

Hakyeon winces, “I needed out. There was—a lot that happened there towards the end. I needed somewhere new,” he confesses. He doesn’t want to tell Taekwoon about how he made the mistake of trusting the wrong boy in a fit of desperation mixed with curiosity. About how everything nearly came crashing down around him.

He’s saved from having to explain further by the front desk clerk waving him over. Instinctively he grabs hold of Taekwoon again and pulls him forward with him. “We need two rooms, please,” he request, smile bright on his face.

The front desk clerk returns his smile and nods, types something into the computer, then frowns slightly at him, “I’m sorry, we only have one left,” she apologizes. “It—”

“That’s fine, we can share,” Hakyeon interrupts and slides over his credit card. “We’re old friends.”

The clerk shrugs, takes the card and enters his information into the system before requesting his driver’s license to make a copy of. 

“I’ll pay you back for my half later,” Taekwoon says once she’s disappeared.

Hakyeon waves him off, “Just buy dinner later. That’ll probably be more expensive than the room.” Eighteen year old Hakyeon is screaming at the prospect of sharing a room with his biggest crush, and twenty eight year old Hakyeon is only just keeping himself in check.

The clerk returns with his paperwork and the room keys and Hakyeon glances down at the total then signs, giving her a bright smile as they head off towards the elevators. The sound of groans after she has to announce they are out of rooms for the evening is music to his ears as they wait for the elevator to take them up to the third floor.

The ride up is quiet, the only sound is Hakyeon’s absent humming as the car ascends. They find the room easily, only three down from the elevator and Hakyeon fumbles slightly with the key, needing to tap it a couple of times against the censor before it will read properly. He pushes open the door and they both step into the cramped entryway and out of their shoes. Hakyeon slips the keycard into the slot near the door, granting them power for the room, then turns to survey the small space.

“Uh,” he says intelligently.

“What’s wrong?” Taekwoon asks behind him before stepping up to join Hakyeon. “Oh,” he says staring at the single queen sized bed occupying the center of the room.

“Maybe they have a roller bed we can borrow?” Hakyeon asks.

To his surprise Taekwoon breezes past him and flops onto the bed, “I doubt it. It’s fine, we can share for a night. I don’t kick or anything,” he say, voice muffled by the comforter.

Hakyeon lets out a breathy laugh and moves further into the room. He chooses to sit on the edge of the bed rather than starfish out across it like Taekwoon, and he has to resist the urge to reach out and run his fingers through Taekwoon’s soft looking hair. “I don’t kick either,” he agrees.

“Good, it’s settled. Now, are we ordering overpriced room service or going down to the overpriced restaurant in the lobby?” Taekwoon asks, rolling over and looking up at Hakyeon expectantly.

“I vote for room service. I’ve had enough of other travelers right now,” Hakyeon says.

“Okay, but since I’m paying, you have to order.”

Hakyeon laughs and shakes his head, “You haven’t changed much since high school. You still don’t want to talk to people,” he grins fondly.

“And you’ll still talk to everybody I bet,” Taekwoon grumbles. 

They order a couple of bowls of overpriced pasta and a bottle of red to split between them. While they wait for their food, Taekwoon opts to take the first shower, just so he can avoid answering the door if they do show and Hakyeon busies himself with plugging his phone in and setting it to charge. Just as Taekwoon is emerging from the bathroom, towel draped around his shoulders and hair dripping onto it, a knock sounds at the door and Hakyeon rises to answer it. He tears his gaze away from the way Taekwoon’s t-shirt is straining just slightly over his broad shoulders.

“Thank you,” Taekwoon mumbles as Hakyeon passes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be your people buffer tonight,” he replies snapping himself back to the present.

Hakyeon retrieves the tray of food and brings it to the small table shoved into the far corner before returning for the bottle of wine and the two glasses. He thanks the worker, slips him a couple thousand won, and returns to the table, where Taekwoon already has a mouthful of pasta.

“You couldn’t wait?” he asks, a laugh bubbling out of him.

“I wah hungwy,” Taekwoon replies, still chewing.

Hakyeon rolls his eyes then drops into the seat across from him. He makes quick work of uncorking the wine and pouring them each a glass before taking a bite of his own dish. “This really was overpriced,” he says after he swallows.

“It’s edible,” Taekwoon replies with a shrug, half his plate of food already gone. 

“So I can see,” Hakyeon quips, eyebrows raising pointedly.

Taekwoon slows down, but only because Hakyeon manages to get him talking. 

“So you have a nephew now?” he asks taking a sip of is wine.

“I do. He’s the cutest baby ever born and I love him so much,” Taekwoon replies automatically.

“As an uncle myself I am obligated to disagree, but I’m absolutely certain he’s adorable,” Hakyeon grins in return. “After all, his uncle is.”

The flush that creeps up Taekwoon’s neck at his words leaves Hakyeon feeling satisfied and the wine has him feeling a little more bold than before. This was one of his favorite games in high school, complementing Taekwoon just to see him become a blushing, stammering mess. He tried to drop hints, but didn’t want to ruin their friendship by asking for more.

Tonight he decides to take the chance.

“You can feel free to tell me to shut up, but ten years have passed and I don’t want to regret not saying anything again, but I had the biggest crush on you in high school,” he confesses, immediately ducking his face into his wine glass to avoid seeing Taekwoon’s reaction.

“On me?” Taekwoon practically squeaks in return.

Hakyeon chances a glance up at him and sees Taekwoon’s eyes wide, his mouth hanging open. “Yeah. I used to sneak out to watch soccer practice. I was super creepy,” he laughs shaking his head.

“But you were so popular, you knew everyone. I thought you only talked to me because you felt bad for me for being so awkward,” Taekwoon gapes.

“I ate lunch with you every day and you thought that was out of _pity_?” Hakyeon asks incredulously.

Taekwoon just shakes his head, disbelief written all over his face as he sets his wine down. “Why didn’t you ever tell me then? You’re the brave one.”

Hakyeon sighs, sets his own glass down. “You never seemed interested. Plus I was…hiding at the end there. I didn’t want to be too obvious—I was already a modern dancer and didn’t want to give any other reason for people to suspect, to make comments, to, well, have any reason to doubt me,” he finishes. “But that was then. Now I’m saying something.”

Taekwoon’s smile is soft, his eyes a little sad. “We missed out on some time,” he says finally.

Hakyeon blinks at him, brain having trouble processing the words. “You’re serious? Would you have said yes if I asked you out?” he asks, disbelief lacing the words.

Taekwoon nods, eyes falling to the table in front of him.

Hakyeon pushes himself back from the small table, takes the two steps to where Taekwoon is still sitting and reaches out offering his hand this time, “Maybe we should see what we missed out on?” he asks.

It sounds like a simple request, but it is so much more.

Taekwoon’s hand is warm in Hakyeon’s when he stands, nods again, then leans forward. Hakyeon closes the rest of the distance between them and presses their lips together.

It’s soft at first, Taekwoon’s lips are soft, warm, and Hakyeon melts into him. It’s Hakyeon who deepens the kiss, swiping his tongue across Taekwoon’s bottom lip and coaxing his mouth open. He complies easily, opening up for Hakyeon and slips his arms around Hakyeon’s waist to hold him close. Hakyeon sighs into him, reaches up to cup Taekwoon’s face and hold him in place.

Reluctantly, Hakyeon pulls away, panting lightly, “Maybe we should move this to the bed?” he asks.

Taekwoon nods, following Hakyeon the four feet to the bed.

“It’s been a while since I’ve done this,” Taekwoon blurts out, then immediately slaps a hand over his mouth, the other coming up to cover his face. 

“What?” Hakyeon asks, a laugh bubbling up as he steps back and sinks down onto the bed. Taekwoon won’t look at him though, so Hakyeon reaches out, runs a soothing hand down Taekwoon’s arm then pats the bed next to him. “Sit with me?” he asks.

Taekwoon remains motionless for a beat, but eventually moves his fingers enough to see so he can maneuver himself to sit beside Hakyeon. 

“When’s the last time someone told you how cute you are?” Hakyeon asks reaching out to cup Taekwoon’s cheek around the hand still shielding his eyes. “We can take this as far as you want to or not want to go tonight. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Taekwoon takes a deep breath before dropping his hand and looking up at Hakyeon through his lashes, “I didn’t mean to say it like that. It sounds weird.”

“However you say it I’m glad you feel comfortable enough with me to say it. Now, can I kiss you again?”

Taekwoon doesn’t answer, instead he leans forward and kisses Hakyeon himself. He moves so that their bodies are pressed close, practically climbing into Hakyeon’s lap. 

Hakyeon’s hands come up to find purchase on Taekwoon’s hips, serving both to give him something to hold onto and to prevent Taekwoon from slipping off onto the floor. Taekwoon uses the leverage to lay Hakyeon back on the bed, his knees settling on either side of Hakyeon’s him and straddling him. He pulls back enough to mouth at the skin on Hakyeon’s neck, words alternating with kisses as he explores the exposed skin.

“Let’s not waste anymore time,” Taekwoon says against the sensitive skin stretched over Hakyeon’s clavicle.

Hakyeon gasps, squirms under him and nods, “Yes, yes, yes,” he chants as his hands ruck up Taekwoon’s shirt, his nails scraping lightly against the skin of Taekwoon’s back, feeling the muscles there.

Taekwoon leans back, pulls the shirt over his head, then he reaches out and yanks Hakyeon’s shirt out from where it is tucked into his pants. He works the buttons open quickly and urges Hakyeon up so he can be fully rid of the fabric.

“Once you decide you want something, you really go for it, don’t you?” Hakyeon asks, voice breaking slightly at the end as Taekwoon rolls to the side and fumbles with Hakyeon’s belt and the button and zip to the black jeans he is wearing.

“I like getting what I want,” Taekwoon replies. “Finish getting those off,” he instructs as he leans back and hooks his fingers into the waistband of his pajama pants, easily shucking both them and his briefs off in one fluid motion.

“Not. Fair.” Hakyeon grunts as he shimmies his own pants and underwear down his legs, the tight fabric of the denim making the slide a little more difficult than he’d like.

Taekwoon says nothing in return, just leans back and watches Hakyeon struggle with an amused smirk on his face. “Can you hurry it up?”

With what little dignity he can maintain, Hakyeon kicks his pants to the side and turns to face Taekwoon, “Since you’re so demanding, why don’t you tell me what you want?”

Taekwoon’s eyes narrow, and then he’s back to straddling Hakyeon, his lips returning to explore Hakyeon’s skin, all of the new areas he can see now that their clothes are gone. Hakyeon gasps as Taekwoon’s mouth closes around his nipple, his tongue teasing as his hands skirt lower, brushing gently over Hakyeon’s belly and drawing more noises from him as he gets nearer to where Hakyeon really wants him. Without any preamble he takes Hakyeon’s half hard cock in hand and thumbs at the slit, making Hakyeon cry out. Taekwoon runs long fingers up and down his length and Hakyeon thrusts up into him, attempting to get any friction he can.

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon says after a second, his voice sounding worried all of a sudden.

Hakyeon sits up, resting on his elbows, “What’s wrong?” he asks jumping to the worst conclusions of Taekwoon feeling regret and the rest of this night spent in awkward silence.

“I don’t have any lube,” he says. “Or condoms.”

Hakeyon sags back, relief surging through him. “My bag,” he says throwing an arm out towards his luggage. In the inside pocket.

Taekwoon disappears and Hakyeon can hear the sound of a zipper and Taekwoon rummaging through his belongings. 

“Do you always fly with lube?” Taekwoon asks as he tosses a couple of foil packets at Hakeyon’s chest.

“It’s never bad to be prepared, or safe,” Hakyeon replies primly.

“I’m not complaining. This saves you from having to run out and get some,” Taekwoon says conversationally as he pops the cap on the travel sized bottle.

Hakyeon would bristle at the implication that he alone would be going out, but Taekwoon’s impossibly long fingers are rubbing gently at his entrance and he suddenly can’t remember what he was annoyed about.

Taekwoon is gentle, thorough in his motions as he slips one finger in, taking the time to spread the lube around, coating Hakyeon’s walls and drawing little whimpers out of him. 

“You’re really tight,” Taekwoon says almost conversationally as he pulls his finger out and presses two back in.

“It—ah, it’s been a while for me too,” Hakyeon pants as Taekwoon thrusts his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm, scissoring them slightly and stretching Hakyeon.

Hakyeon loses himself to the stretch, to the feeling of Taekwoon working him open, the slide in and out of his fingers. When he adds the third, Hakyeon moans and fists his hands in the sheets.

Taekwoon seems fascinated by the noises he can draw out of Hakyeon, so he twists his fingers and suddenly Hakyeon shouts, hands clenching as Taekwoon finds his prostate. He teases him for a few minutes, intentionally missing it and then hitting it with every few thrusts of his fingers, always keeping Hakyeon on edge until there are tears at the corners of his eyes and his legs are shaking.

Taekwoon thrusts his fingers a few more times before pulling them out, leaving Hakyeon feeling empty as he waits for Taekwoon to roll on a condom. When Taekwoon finally lines himself up and thrusts in, Hakyeon’s eyes squeeze shut, his mouth dropping open from the new stretch.

“Fuck,” he pants when Taekwoon finally bottoms out. “Can I have a second?” he asks.

“You can have as much time as you need,” Taekwoon replies, leaning forward to kiss Hakyeon’s chest.

Hakyeon whimpers, the small movement causing Taekwoon to shift within him, but it feels amazing. “I’m really fucking glad this storm hit,” Hakyeon says as he waits for the burn to pass.

“Same,” Taekwoon says pressing another kiss to Hakyeon’s skin. 

Hakyeon’s skin is on fire where Taekwoon’s lips touch and it’s becoming too much. “Move,” he urges, his own hips stuttering to make his point.

Taekwoon needs no further encouragement. He pulls out, then thrusts back in in one fluid motion, the rhythm matching the one he set with his fingers earlier and Hakyeon’s head is spinning, nails raking down Taekwoon’s back as he surges up to kiss him properly. 

“Do you still dance?” Taekwoon asks suddenly, stilling inside of him.

“What?” Hakeyon asks, mind fuzzy.

Taekwoon, it seems, decides not to repeat himself. Instead he pulls out, then takes Hakyeon’s left leg and pushes it up and out, opening him further to Taekwoon who slips back inside of Hakeyon even deeper than before.

“Fuck, Taekwoon!” Hakyeon shouts as Taekwoon sets his new pace. The change in angle allows him to hit Hakyeon’s prostate with every thrust and he takes advantage of it, rocking into him hard and drawing moans with every thrust.

Hakyeon’s orgasm hits him suddenly, his vision whiting out and his hole clenching around Taekwoon who fucks him through it. He can do noth but lie there boneless as Taekwoon continues thrusting until he comes too.

“Oh my god,” Hakyeon says as Taekwoon rolls off of and out of him. “That was unreal.”

Taekwoon grunts a reply, tying off and dropping the condom into the trash next to the bed. He wraps long arms around Hakyeon, drawing him in and pressing a kiss to his temple. “I kind of never want to leave this room now,” Taekwoon says, eyes fluttering shut.

“Me neither,” Hakyeon agrees, turning to snuggle further into Taekwoon. “Let’s live here.”

“Done. Overpriced pasta and whine everyday.”

Hakyeon huffs a laugh, already more asleep than awake at this point.

The next morning isn’t awkward. Taekwoon slips into the shower with Hakyeon and they enjoy one more round before they have to go try and sort out their flights. They exchange information, but end up on the same flight anyway. 

“Do you think you’ll have some time while you’re home?” Taekwoon asks as they make their way towards ground transportation.

“If you think I’m going to ghost you when I can finally have you, you’re insane,” Hakyeon replies slipping his arm through Taekwoon’s. “You’re stuck with me for the foreseeable future.”

“I’m okay with that,” Taekwoon grins in reply.

Andthentheylivedhappilyeverafter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm claiming this as the "something I think you'll like" square because it's the only one I remember right now. I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
